Valentine Surprise
by MovieVillain
Summary: Yoriko plans to give a Valentine's Day gift to Touka. She didn't expect on finding out she is a ghoul.


Yoriko walks her way onto the streets of the 20th Ward in Tokyo with a present on her hands. Since today is Valentine's Day, she made a gift to give for Touka on that day. Just as she plans to give it to her after school, she ended up noticing a fight between her and three students. The three are not just any students; it's the same people she was being bullied from long ago. Now, they're going after Touka as revenge.

As she saw the entire fight, Touka handles herself except for one problem. One of the three bullies start using pepper spray on her eyes, especially her right eye where it is covered by the bangs. Luckily, Yoriko comes to the rescue by hitting that bully with her gift and helps her best friend out of the alley where the fight took place.

Going to her apartment located by the second floor of Anteiku and going by her bedroom, she comes to help her in recovery from the attack.

"Are you okay, Touka?" Yoriko consoled her as they were sitting on her bed.

"Yes, I'm okay, thanks to you, Yoriko," her friend replied back. As soon as she opened her eyes, they transformed from white scleras and blue irises to black scleras and red irises.

As Yoriko saw this, she realizes her secret. Touka is a ghoul. There is no doubt about it since she watched the news to see what a ghoul's signature eyes looked like. If she is not mistaken, Touka tried to not let her know about this due to the possibility of her turning her in to the CCG. Luckily, since Yoriko is such a good friend, she is not going to. As for her reaction, she is surprised. Despite the revelation, Touka is still the same girl she knows.

"Yoriko? Why do you looked surprised?" the purple-haired girl asked.

"Oh, um..." her friend, who now knows her secret, has to come up with an excuse to not let her know she found out her secret. "Nothing. I was just making sure you were okay from the attack those three bullies did on you."

"Oh... Yoriko, did you save my life back there?"

"Why, yes. Ironic, isn't it? You saved me from those three, and I just returned the favor when they got to you."

During the rescue, their roles have been reversed.

"Thank you so much," Touka smiled.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Yoriko smiled back.

They shared a laugh for a while. Then...

"I'm just going to look at the mirror to see myself," Touka stands up from her bed to walk by her mirror. Yoriko looks embarrassed on what she is going to do, so she walked in front of her to prevent her from looking at the mirror for her reflection. "Why are you in front of me?"

"Umm... because I want to wipe your eyes from the pepper spray that bully sprayed on you," was the hazelnut-haired girl's excuse.

"My eyes are fine now, so I want to see the mirror."

Looks like her time to hide the fact that she discovered her secret is now over. So...

"Okay, Touka, I'll let you look, but promise me one thing," Yoriko said.

"What's that?" Touka asked.

"When you see what I found out about you, just know I took the revelation well. Understand?"

"Okay, I promise."

As she let her look at the mirror, she saw her ghoul eyes being exposed, and that Yoriko now knows her secret.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"You're beautiful, that's what," Yoriko replied, and it reminded Touka of Nishiki's girlfriend, Kimi, saying that as her reaction on finding out about her being a ghoul.

"Y-You think?" Touka blushed from the moment.

"Yes, I think," Yoriko wrapped her arms on her for a hug.

"Thank you for saying that," the ghoul girl returned the hug.

"You're welcome, Touka. Besides, I know you're one of the good ghouls around the city, so I trust you."

They let go of the hug and Yoriko gives Touka her Valentine's Day gift. As the latter opened it, it's a book entitled, 'The Girl and Her Monster Boyfriend'.

"I picked this book because it's a love story of how a girl discovered her boyfriend is a monster and she still accepts him," she explained. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too," her friend returned the greeting.

In fact, this year Valentine's Day is better than what they expected to be.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know it's past Valentine's Day, but I still want to put up the story. I love Touka x Yoriko fanfictions, so I encourage you all to continue on making stories with this pairing.  
**


End file.
